


aversion

by Anonymous



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Duct Tape, Emotional Hurt, Forced Cannibalism, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, banana fish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: basically my friend and I were talking abt gore and she suggested I write a fic about cannibalism so here we are.it's ash suffering again,,, because I crave angst daily.
Relationships: Eduardo L. Fox/Ash Lynx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	aversion

**Author's Note:**

> there's not much to say about this, it's just a quick drabble that I wrote in a few hours. I wrote this on my phone, so if there are any typos pls forgive me.

Ash awoke with a low groan, his head pounding heavily. His eyes opened slightly, adjusting to the eerie light. He didn't remember how he got here, he couldn't recall anything, his memories guarded within a thick wall of fog. He was laying on his side, with his wrists bound tightly behind him. Despite all that, there was only one thing present in his mind. 

_Was Eiji safe?_

The blonde twisted his head to the side, jade green eyes casting a brief look at the ceiling before trailing back down to the floor. Somebody else was present, watching his every move. The sharp sound of somebody cocking their gun caught his attention, faster than lightening. He nimbly rose to his knees, relieved to find that his ankles hadn't been tied together. 

"Calm down, precious. I'm not going to hurt you just yet." 

His eyes widened, swallowing thickly when his vision came to rest upon the figure behind him, seated on a chair with it's legs crossed. He'd heard this voice before, but he couldn't pinpoint where. The faint smell of cigarettes hit his nostrils. Did this guy go out for a smoke earlier? That could possibly suggest that he had some sort of lighter on him, if Ash could get closer to him, he could knock him out cold and grab a weapon off him. He stumbled closer towards the mysterious guy, biting the inside of his cheek, blood turning cold at the sight of his face. Eduardo Foxx. 

"You . . ." He breathed, narrowing his eyebrows. "What the hell do you want?" The golden hairs at the back of his neck stood up on edge, uneasiness pricking at his skin. 

The man stood up, leisurely making his way over to Ash. Alarm shot through his bloodstream. "Where's Eiji?! What did you do to hi—" His question was cut off when something metallic was pressing against his lips and his head was forced back. 

"Open and suck." Were the only commands that left Foxx's mouth. The blonde hardened his gaze and complied, for Eiji's sake, he knew better than anyone what these men were like and how they'd force him to do whatever they liked. He hesitantly parted his lips, flinching at the sensation of the muzzle of the gun scraping against the enamel of his teeth. Ash slowly dragged his tongue across the barrel, scowling at the bitter taste. The muscles in his mouth started to contract steadily, saliva coating the piece when it was pulled out. His emerald gaze remained cold, lifeless, a slight frown cutting through his face as he examined the man's movements, wondering what he'd do next. Foxx released his grip on the blonde's golden locks, running his fingers through the silky strands and admiring them. He got to his feet, turning to grab something from a nearby desk that Ash hadn't noticed before. He squinted, trying to get a better look despite lacking clear vision. A sickening smell began to surround the room, like an army would corner it's enemy, it was the scent of fresh, uncooked meat. The blonde wrinkled his nose, his stomach doing flips in turn. He couldn't even recall the last time he'd eaten, but even so, the smell of raw flesh was enough to make him throw up.

"This is for you, my little lynx." Foxx returned, sliding a plate of crimson coloured meat towards him, sliced cleanly in the shape of a heart. The younger male also picked up on the fact that the other had a roll of duct tape on his arm, mimicking a bracelet. "You must be hungry, after being unconscious for an entire day. It's my treat." Ash watched as a smirk slowly crept up the other's face. He remained silent though, instead turning way in disgust and refusal. "What's wrong, you aren't going to eat it? Even after I spent so much time trying to get he perfect piece for you? How ungrateful." Yet again, silence. He unsheathed his knife, stabbing it straight into the centre of the heart and watched the blood trickle down the silver blade. The blonde shook his head vigorously in distaste, backing away immediately when it was brought towards his lips.

"You want Eiji to live, don't you?" That question turned blood cold, his eyes widening in fear for what could've happened to his loved one. He wasn't in need of any more prompting. Ash reluctantly parted his lips, praying to god that he wouldn't throw up. He squinted as his teeth sank into the cold flesh, forcing himself to meet the other's eyes for a hint of approval, which was met by a slow nod. The blonde tore off a tiny piece, pushing it right to the back of his mouth where he'd be less likely to taste it. The muscles in his jaws began to contract as he shakily chewed the meat between his molars, cringing his saliva, tinged with the mild sweet juices that had been squirted out when he bit into it. 

That was it. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He couldn't force himself to swallow. His piercing green eyes widened in panic when his stomach churned, bringing up bile which burned the back of his throat. He began to gag, nausea overthrowing him at this point. His abdominal muscles convulsed again, his face dripping with sweat, tears threatening to pour down his cheeks. 

Before he could spit anything out, he was knocked to the floor with a hand clamped tightly over his mouth. "Swallow it." Came the order, paired with devilish eyes staring down at him. Ash was quivering, his futile pleads silenced by the pressure against his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm his breathing and swallowing back his bile. The moment his tongue hit the chewed up flesh, he lost it again. The blonde began to kick out violently, breathing heavily through his nose as a salty tear slipped down his cheekbone. Foxx let the roll of duct tape slide off his arm, his free hand messing with it, digging his nails to try and peel apart the sticky side. The hand on his mouth didn't falter at any point, despite how much the blonde was flailing underneath him. He probably guessed what was going to happen next. 

The cold, sticky feeling of tape touched his lips, sealing his mouth shut. Fingers threaded through his golden locks, wrenching his head upwards as the adhesive was wrapped around his entire head, multiple times. He felt the acidic taste of bile reach the tip of his tongue, causing his stomach to dry heave again. He had no choice but to swallow. 

It took around fifteen minutes to half an hour, constantly forcing down bile and flesh again and again to the point where he was physically exhausted. He twitched softly when he was thrown over Foxx's shoulder, nostrils flaring as he struggled to catch his breath. A low growl rumbled at the back of his throat, a warning, when the man's calloused fingers found themselves slipping into the waistband of his jeans. The man commented something about his stubbornness and removed his hand, throwing him down onto the floor once they'd reached their destination. A nude body lay in front of them with black fabric draped over the neck up. Ash felt anger and terror flare inside him as his gaze was laid to rest on the chunk of flesh missing from the corpse's thigh, the same, clean cut shape he'd witnessed earlier. 

Foxx began to pull away the fabric, only to reveal one face . . . Eiji; and that's when Ash's world began to destroy itself. 


End file.
